


2 AM

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: When Piper received the call she knew. Her dad was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

When Piper got the call at 2 AM she knew. She knew her dad was gone. She rolled over and picked the phone up. “Is he dead?” She calmly asked. 

“Yes, I am so sorry.” The nurse told her. 

“Can I see him?” Piper asks the nurse. The nurse tells her she can and then they hang up. “Jason,” she lightly shakes her husband’s shoulder. “Jason, wake up. We need to go to the hospital.” 

“Why?” He turns on the lamp on his nightstand and puts his glasses on. 

“My dad, he’s gone. Jason, He’s dead.” Piper then started to cry. 

“Oh, Pipes. Come here, sweet girl.” Jason pulls her into him and kisses the top of her head. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It doesn’t feel real.” She confesses. 

“I know, but when it does and when it hits you. When you feel like you can’t breath because you are in so much pain I’ll be here.” He tells her. A cry from the baby monitor on the nightstand starts to fill the room. “I’ll go get him.” 

“No,” Piper says, “I want to him. I need him.” 

“Okay.” Piper gets up and goes to the nursery. Her son is still crying when she enters. She gently picks him up and goes to the rocking chair. “Hi, baby.” His crys turn into little wimpers. “Did you just need some attention?” He of course doesn’t answer because six month olds can’t talk. “I’m sorry Momma isn’t as happy as usual. Grandpa, died. I;m sad that he won’t be able to tell you stories like mine did, but don’t worry. I’ll tell you everything I can about your grandpa.” 

Piper ends up falling asleep in the chair with her son and dreams about her dad.  


End file.
